The Call
by HallowedHearth
Summary: TyZula song-fic. rated to be safe.dont lyk, dont read.basically told from TyLee's perspective, spanning events from book2 until past the end of the series, note: minor character death....well..maybe not MINOR charactor death...


This is a song-fic about azula and Ty Lee, to the song "The Call" by "Regina Spektor" which i think is a brilliant and sad song that suits the TyZula relationship!

Review plz and enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The little acrobat sat quietly on the edge of the circus with

her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her

knees, staring up at the dark sky thinking about her

friends that she had left so she could _find her calling_...

_**It started out as a feeling**_

"_I love her"  
__**Which then grew into a hope**_

"_She loves me"  
__**Which then turned into a quiet thought**_

"Does she"?_  
__**Which then turned into a quiet word**__  
"I love you"_

_  
__**And then that word grew louder and louder**__  
__**'Til it was a battle cry**_

_**I'll come back**_

_**When you call me**_

Ty Lee smiled to herself as she spotted Azula watching her

flirt with the boys at the party, and then relished the feeling

of the proud princess calling her over for advice.

_**No need to say goodbye**__  
_

_  
__**Just because everything's changing**__  
__**Doesn't mean it's never been this way before**_

_**All you can do is try to know who your friends are**__  
__**As you head off to the war**_

"it's simple, I loved you more than I feared you Azula" she

whispered to the empty cell, ever mindful of Mai's sleepy

murmurs coming from the pile of prison clothing in the corner._  
_

_  
__**Pick a star on the dark horizon**__  
__**And follow the light**__  
__**You'll come back when it's over**__  
__**No need to say goodbye**__  
_Ty Lee stared into the sky tinged red from Sozin's comet.

Her eyes followed the brightness of the comet toward

the direction of the palace, remembering the feel of Azula's

arms resting around the little acrobat's body in the early

hours of the morning, hoping that the prodigy would be safe

and return for her soon.

_  
__**You'll come back when it's over**__  
__**No need to say goodbye**__  
_Ty Lee paced in front of the asylums gates, listening to the cries

and agonised howls from those within. Refusing to move

while metal spears were pointed at her chest, until the fire

lord allowed the doors to open.

_  
__**Now we're back to the beginning**__  
__**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**__  
__**But just because they can't feel it too**__  
__**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**__  
_The little acrobat sat quietly on the edge of the Kyoshi

Warrior's tents with her arms wrapped around her legs

and her chin resting on her knees, staring up at the

dark sky thinking about her friends that she had left behind.

_  
__**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**__  
__**'Til they're before your eyes**_

_Pale fingers trailed over warm skin and Ty Lee's breathing hitched_

_as teeth gently nibbled at her neck before moving lower, to a place _

_that made Ty Lee's heart race. She grinned at the golden eyes _

_above her before flipping them over and pinning the royal's arms _

_to her sides.  
_

_**You'll come back**_

Ty lee slipped the flowers onto the simple grave that was

all that marked the once magnificent fire prodigy's resting place_  
__**When they call you**__  
__**No need to say goodbye**__  
_

Tears flowed freely down the little acrobat's face as her

fingers carefully brushed over the hastily carved letters

of her lover's name.

_  
__**You'll come back**__  
__**When they call you**_

Ty Lee gazed up at the dark sky; a small smile graced her

lips as she wiped away the tears staining her face, before

turning and making her way out of the prison's cemetery._  
__**No need to say goodbye**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxooxo**_

**A.N **Just a short little story I wrote because when I heard this

song (from Chronicles of Narnia) It was the first thing that came into my head

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ** (seriously, it makes my day!)

And tell me what you think!


End file.
